Lily Luna Potter y las 40 mordidas
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: La primera vez que fundí mis dientes, para nada afilados, en el pequeño brazo de Lorcan Scamander, ambos teníamos sólo 4 años, pero mi nivel de coeficiente intelectual era por demás superior al de aquél rubiecillo que consideró gracioso el arrancar la cabeza de mi muñeca favorita. Una linda brujecita rubia que venía montada en una Nimbus 2010 cuyo brazo de plástico extendido sujeta


**Lily Luna Potter y las 40 mordidas. **

_**La crónica de una pequeña caníbal.- **_

La primera vez que fundí mis dientes, para nada afilados, en el pequeño brazo de Lorcan Scamander, ambos teníamos sólo 4 años, pero mi nivel de coeficiente intelectual era por demás superior al de aquél rubiecillo que consideró gracioso el arrancar la cabeza de mi muñeca favorita. Una linda brujecita rubia que venía montada en una Nimbus 2010 cuyo brazo de plástico extendido sujetaba una snitch snitch dorada con la mano.

Como es de esperarse, a esa edad, o tomas venganza o te conformas con un simple "_Lo siento" _que ni siquiera es sincero, y aunque yo no sea una muchacha rencorosa (No, no lo soy en lo absoluto) necesitaba mostrarle a Lorcan Scamander que las muñecas y el Quidditch, son cosas sagradas.

Por supuesto que el incidente no pasó desapercibido para nuestros padres… ¡Y cómo lo haría con Scamander chillando cuál mandrágora recién sustraída del subsuelo! El punto es que no pasó mucho hasta que los cuatro adultos nos rodearan y yo fuera arrastrada hasta la humillación pública de pedirle disculpas a _Míster Scamander_.

Los años fueron pasando y ese pequeño incidente se repitió unas cuantas veces más…bueno, muchas veces más, ¿Pero quién iba a saber que Scamander tendría una manía tan arraigada en fastidiarme? ¿O qué yo no encontrara mejor manera para hacerle pagar sus boberías? El pleito se originaba por cualquier tipo de agresión y siempre terminaba con mi padre exigiendo una disculpa y la sabandija rubia de Lorcan, burlándose al obtenerla.

Para cuando nos hicimos mayores, sin embargo, las mordidas ya no eran algo tan común, y terminé remplazándolas con fuertes pisotones o palabras ácidas, estas últimas con muchísima frecuencia, considerando que ambos fuimos sorteados en casas por completo distintas: _Gryffindor y Slytherin. _

Nuestro trato, también había cambiado bastante para entonces; Lorcan, un muchacho popular por donde se lo viera, tenía a cuanta chica cruzara por su camino y levantara su interés. Lysander, su hermano gemelo que había sido sorteado en Ravenclawtambién había heredado esa suerte, la que la amada genética otorgaba a algunos afortunados, o miserables por donde se lo viera, de ser demasiado atractivos para ser cierto, pero era algo más discreto que el Slytherin.

Yo por mi parte, era simplemente Lily Luna Potter, y por la misma jodida razón, recibía más atención de la quería o si quiera me importaba. Las cosas estaban demasiado claras en mi mente y mis prioridades se reducían a una palabra: Quidditch.

Y creo que esta misma fue la razón por la que, repentinamente, llegados a nuestro tercer año, Lorcan comenzó también a interesarse en el deporte y demostrar unas demasiado buenas dotes como cazador.

Que le jodan los nargles.

Como consecuencia de la incursión de _Míster Scamander _como pieza clave e inesperada para las serpientes, Gryffindor perdió el clásico de la temporada, y en consecuencia la copa de las casas.

Habrán adivinado que allí vino la mordida número 20.

Y sí, digamos que mi salvajismo se presentó con un pequeño cruce de palabras tras el encuentro, y me ayudó bastante a borrar la arrogante sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Lorcan no se lo esperaba ni por asomo, pero tampoco fue algo tan serio, es decir, a penas y le quedó una minúscula marca.

Llegados a este punto, supongo que querrán saber qué fue del resto de las 15 mordidas que completan mi record…pues, eso es lo más gracioso de toda la cuestión…

-Número 40, Potter, ¿Debo entregarte un certificado que acredite la importancia de la situación o…?

-Oh, ya cállate- espeté, mientras me removía en sus brazos y apartaba los labios de su cuello, mientras la pequeña marca rojiza se atenuaba.

Lorcan soltó una corta risa.

-Eres toda una fiera, Lily...-soltó un pequeño suspiro y me empujó a su pecho, dejando mi mejilla descansar sobre donde latía su aún desbocado corazón. Inclinó el rostro y restregó su nariz de forma tierna sobre mi mejilla, mientras un de sus manos seguía el mismo proceso en mi espalda desnuda.-Te amo…-finalizó contra mi oído y una pequeña sonrisa se coló a mis labios.

-¿Vas a frenar con el azúcar o debo sacar la insulina?-pregunté, burlona, mientras sentía el cuerpo del rubio tensarse y en cuestión de segundos, mi espalda volvía a chocar con fuerza contra el colchón, mis manos se ubicaron a ambos lados de mis cabeza, con mis muñecas sujetadas por las suyas, y el peso de su cuerpo recayó sobre mí.

-Te daré un poco de tu propia medicina, pequeña arpía sin emociones-retó, con la mirada intensa, hundiéndose en mi cuello y comenzando a dejar una serie de húmedos besos por el mismo, con uno que otro mordisco ocasional

Un breve suspiro escapó de mis labios y mi espalda se arqueó a su tacto.

-Las arpías arañan, no muerden.

Lorcan llevó los labios hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo tomó entre los mismos, tras susurrarme un:

-¿Quieres que te muestre lo que me hiciste en la espalda?

-Es culpa tuya-murmuré, al extremo de diversión, mientras veía como una de sus manos liberaba la mía, y bajaba perezosamente por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en los puntos exactos con tortuosa destreza.

-¿Enserio?-su tono arrogante hizo que mis ojos se pusieran en blanco- ¿Tan apasionada te vuelves en mis brazos, Lilian?

Estaba más que dispuesta a responderle, pero pequeños toques en la puerta de caoba despejaron mi mente.

-Papi…mami…no puedo dormir-llamó la dulce voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Lorcan rodó sobre la cama, y ambos nos pusimos en pie, mientras cogíamos nuestras batas y recibíamos a un pequeño rubio de 3 años, con el cabello rizado y ojos pardos, brillosos como pequeños charcos.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- le preguntó mi marido agachándose a nuestra altura, mientras yo lo cogía en brazos y lo sentaba sobre mis faldas.

-Pesadillas- dijo el niño, ocultando su rostro entre sus manitas y soltando un lastimero suspiro.

James Newton Scamander Potter, un pequeño tan pícaro como su padre, y tan problemático como yo misma, resultaba por demás adorable en esa posición.

Dejé un beso sobre la pequeña frente de mi hijo, y acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

-¿Quieres dormir con mami y papi esta noche?

Asintió con simpleza y rodeando mi cuello, enterró el rostro ahora en mis hombros. Lorcan se puso de pie, y me tomó en brazos con una sonrisa demasiado tierna en el rostro.

Solté una discreta risa, mientras mi pequeño rubio levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su padre con admiración y sorpresa.

-Wow…que fuerte eres- dijo entonces, luciendo realmente asombrado.

Lorcan le sonrió y nos llevó a ambos hasta la cama, donde pasamos el resto de la noche consolando al pequeño Newt.

Es gracioso cómo se dan las cosas realmente…odiarnos por años, empezar a salir cuando casi nos graduábamos, enamorarnos locamente uno del otro, casarnos poco después de haber alcanzado nuestras profesiones soñadas y ahora con un pequeño rufián como niño, y quien sabe…tal vez otros en camino…


End file.
